Be You
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClare - Clare wants to live dangerously? Eli shows her how it's done - oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: You should all know the answer by now...

Um. Based off the punk!Clare promos. Though I switched it up, lol. So sue me. I hope this is okay? It's been over a week since I've posted... I feel like such a fail.

* * *

+ **Be You** +

It was one thing for Clare to be ignoring me completely, but it was an entirely different thing for her to come up to me dressed like- like... _Clara Edwin_. The floozy. I wasn't entirely sure how I was supposed to react. But I sure as hell didn't do it positively.

"...Clare?" I asked, unsure for a moment. To be completely honest, I'm beyond turned on; this was the most skin I've ever seen Clare show and her body was _breathtaking_. If we'd been somewhere else, if she'd done this for a different reason, then I might do something about this. I might have grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her away and taken advantage of all the pale, smooth skin showing. I might have pressed my lips everywhere on her body, removed every piece of revealing clothing painfully show and taken her, claimed her in every way possible. But I didn't. Because I- though I wish I didn't- had more control than that and I know she's fragile, she's weak and not in her right mind.

She smiled a devilish smile in return and puffed her chest up, hoping I'd notice. "You like it?" she asked, trying to sound as seductive as she could without any previous experience. "I did it for you."

Staring in complete awe, I used all my available will-power to keep from eyeing her up and down and licking my lips. This wasn't Clare, no... but this girl, _Clara_, although fictional had come to life and taken Clare over and holy hell, was she beautiful. But nothing like my already beautiful Clare- no one could compare to her beauty.

"_Who are you_?" I asked, watching unamusedly as her smile fell. I wanted her, yes, but I wanted it to be _right_. She didn't say anything so I shook my head and brushed past her. If I keep looking at her like that I'll end up doing something to her that she'll regret, and I don't want her to. But she was making it so difficult as she followed after me.

"Come on," she said, encircling her arms around my waist. I growled and grabbed her wrists. "Live dangerously." I could tell she was pushing herself up on her tiptoes because she was losing balance as I continued walking, grip tight on her small wrists. Kids around us were staring but I didn't care. I need to get her out of here before a teacher sees her. "_Eli_."

"I don't understand why you're doing this!" I practically shouted and pulled her roughly along, my grip tightening. She whimpered, trying to break free. "No," I said and peeked my head into an unoccupied classroom- good, it was empty. I pushed her in, shutting and locking the door behind us. "What do you think you're doing, Edwards? Trying to get yourself suspended? And then grounded when Simpon calls your parents? Huh?" I had her pinned against the wall and she was shaking, obviously terrified- I'd never scared her before.

"N-No, I-"

I smirked. "Live dangerously?" I asked, and her eyes locked on mine, fear evident in those blue pools. "Is that what this is? You're 'living dangerously' by dressing like someone you're not and latching onto me in the hallways?" She bit her lip and hung her head. "Do you know what _is_ living dangerously?"

For a moment she looked up at me, but looked back down just as quick to answer, "What?"

"This," I said and captured her lips in mine. She gasped into the sudden kiss and I took that as an opportunity to invade her unsuspecting mouth with my tongue. She whimpered and squirmed while I gripped tight to her waist and ground it into my own. The sound that ripped from her throat was beautiful and I'd give anything to hear it again and again. My hands moved from her waist and up, slipping into her shirt and pressing against her cool skin. As they moved up, her shirt followed until I let it bunch up around her shoulders, exposing her lacy bra. I pulled my mouth from hers and smirked, eying her body, then back up to her flushed face as she nibbled her lip. "I love it," I whispered and her eyes widened.

"W-what?" she stammered, searching my face for sincerity.

"I love it," I repeated, "but it isn't _you_, Clare. Where are your clothes?"

She blinked. "I'm wearing them, Eli -"

"No," I interrupted, rolling my eyes. "You had to have worn your uniform when you came in, otherwise they wouldn't have let you through the doors- and your mother most likely wouldn't have let you our of the house."

She mouthed an 'oh,' and pointed to the tote bag she'd dropped [1], now looking away from me again. I smirked and grabbed it, unzipping the top and... bingo! The purple polo and the khaki skirt that replaced the floral shirt and jean skirts I loved so much... I sighed and pulled them out and she held her hand out to me, defeated. But I wasn't going to let her get off that easy- I'm taking advantage of this outfit she's got on. I shook my head and placed the clothes on the nearest desk. She blinked, clearly confused. "Eli?"

"Clearly you don't know how to dress yourself, Edwards," I said, pressing her back into the wall, barely any space between us. "So I'll get the job done right."

"H-How?" she asked, but I had a feeling she already knew the answer. So instead of answering her I showed her. I had her shirt off and wrists pinned above her head before she could even move, my lips hungrily devouring hers. I felt her fists clench and unclench from the grip I had on her wrists but I didn't let up. I switched her wrists into one hand, so my right hand was free to wander across the plains of her perfect body. Her curves were one of the things I loved about her- she wasn't this anorexic little twig that could break under my sometimes rough grip and for that she was softer than anything... her skin felt even softer than it looked.

She whimpered into the kiss as my thumb brushed her left nipple and I smirked, brushing my thumb once again over the bud, testing. She gasped and wrenched her head away from me, averting my eyes. I found the rosy blush on her cheeks endearing and released her wrists to cup her face and turn her to face me again. "Clare," I said, watching as the blue of her eyes flickered in my direction for a brief moment before she focused elsewhere. "Clare," I repeated, moving this time to block her line of vision. "Won't you look at me?" She shook her head in defiance and I smirked in return. "Fine," I shrugged and pulled back to drop my cardigan. "I'll do this the way I want. You've lost any say you have in this, Edwards."

Her eyes finally met mine as I grasped her hips in a tight grip and forced them against mine. An involuntary moan slipped past her lips and I sent her a satisfied smirk. My hands sought out the zipper at the back of her plaid skirt and tugged it down expertly, though her squirming made it only slightly difficult. Without her permission, I slid the skirt down, bringing myself with it. I played with the elastic of her fishnets before tugging those down too, her squirming all the way.

"E-Eli, what are you-"

"Shh," I said, grazing my forefinger over that spot between her legs and her knees buckled. I chuckled and caught her, propping her against the wall. My fingers played along the hem of her boyshorts and she shivered under my touch. I leaned closer and pressed my lips against her stomach as I pulled down her boyshorts slowly. She stiffened but didn't try to stop me, and I kissed down her stomach and lower until I spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs. Her shaking hands found their way into my hair and tugged as I moved inward and darted my tongue over the sensitive spot there. She gasped and bucked her hips involuntarily, forcing my tongue to graze her again and I grasped her hips to keep her in place; we were going at _my_ pace and she whimpered, wishing for that immense pleasure again. I smirked and darted my tongue back out, slithering it inside her this time and she began trembling.

"I- E-Eli- oh.. oh my GOD!" she moaned and quickly pulled her hands from my hair to cover her mouth, but that wouldn't do. I want to _hear_ her; I wanted to hear every single sound she was capable of.

While my mouth was occupied, I grasped both her wrists, pulled them away from her mouth and pinned them at her sides securely. She squirmed, forcing my tongue deeper, which caused another moan to rip itself from her throat. Cautiously I released her wrists and moved my hands behind her thighs, spreading and lifting them so they landed on my shoulders, granting me more access and a mix between a scream and a moan in reward. And without warning, I pushed my middle finger inside her to accompany my tongue and she whimpered, never having been penetrated before. She was wet, making it easier to slide my finger in and out, and her moans fell from her lips more freely. My finger pressed something inside her at the same time I removed my tongue to graze my teeth against her clit; she trembled in my arms, panting and moaning my name and I felt her walls tighten around me, knowing she was almost there.

My pants were tight and for once I was glad I wasn't in skinny jeans. I wanted her so bad, but I can't rip her virginity from her. I didn't even have protection.

I flicked my tongue over her clit and pulled my finger out, only to push two back in. Her walls were tight, almost hard to push into, but she was slick enough that it fit. She whimpered and squirmed and I could only imagine her pearly white teeth nibbling on her lip...

With a loud gasp and a screamed "Eli!" she came and her body went slack above me. Satisfied, I pulled back and looked up at her; her crimson cheeks were adorable, as was the small pants and the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes were lidded and I slowly lowered her legs from my shoulders and onto the ground. I didn't release her, though, afraid she'd fall. Slowly, I pulled her boyshorts up her smooth legs, bringing myself up with them. I planted a chaste kiss to her lips and, with one hand on her waist I reached back and grabbed her khaki skirt.

"Come here," I said and lifted her by the back of her thighs to place her on an empty desk. I slid her skirt up her legs, lifted her again, and then zipped it up on her left side. I handed her her purple polo for her to slide over her head and kissed her once she was clothed. "Please," I whispered in her ear, resting my forehead there. "I don't want you to get in trouble." I felt her nod; I'm sure she wasn't able to speak, what with the screaming she'd done, and I smirked at the thought. Pulling away a little so we were face to face, I gently wiped the eyeliner and shadow from her eyes and kissed each lid indivudually. Then, I wiped off her lipstick with my thumb then kissed her lips softly. I smirked. I loved her eyes and her lips the way they came. She didn't need to enhance anything.

"The bell's gonna ring soon," I muttered and pulled away, missing the closeness already. "We need to have that door open the _second_ the bell rings. Otherwise we're dead." She nodded and scrambled to put her revealing clothing into her tote bag and we stood at the door, had it unlocked and ready to be opened the moment the bell rang.

When the bell finally rang, I opened it and let her leave first. Before she disappeared into the swarm of yellow, purple, red and blue I grasped her wrist in my hand and pulled her to me. I kissed her temple and whispered, "You don't have to change, Clare, I like you just the way you are."

* * *

[1] In the promo she didn't have her bag, but it was necessary for her to have it in here.

Anyone like it? Yes? No? Review.


End file.
